The present invention relates to an information communications system constituted by an operation terminal and an information processing unit such as an entertainment system, which includes a video game console and a controller, an information processing unit such as a video game console, and an information communication method for communication between the video game console and the controller.
With a system where the controller and the information processing unit are wirelessly connected, a user may make the information processing unit conduct desired processing through remote-control operation using the controller.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3581118